<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A la persona que amo... Hello. by banglove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126998">A la persona que amo... Hello.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/banglove/pseuds/banglove'>banglove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, Song Lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/banglove/pseuds/banglove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seung Hyun quiere vengar la muerte de su padre, claramente su amigo Taeyang no lo puede dejar solo y quiere ayudarle, pero un suceso hará que la vida de ambos cambie.</p>
<p>-Porque te ame... en serio porque te ame, hoy quiero que vivas la vida feliz con la que ni siquiera pude soñar, porque me amaste tan intensamente... yo deseo que cuando no este, puedas sonreír alegremente- Seung Hyun.<br/>-Big Bang GTOP</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, gtop - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Una razón para vivir, Hello.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aclaración: * El primer capítulo está basado en la canción de Huh Gak - "Hello" y el segundo capítulo está basado en la canción del mismo cantante Huh Gak - "I told you i wanna die" que es la continuación de la anterior.<br/>*SongFic.</p>
<p>Como ya saben, estas personas no me pertenecen, Big Bang es un grupo de kpop de la compañia YG Entertainment y lo que se encuentra a continuación escrito son solo situaciones ficticias y no son ciertas.</p>
<p>Sugerencia: a las personas que no conozcan la canción o si la conocen y no han visto el video de esta, les recomiendo que lo vean. Disfruten la lectura :).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Capítulo 1 – Una razón para vivir, Hello</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Desde que lo conocí… hay una historia que tengo que contarle… que ahora, he encontrado una razón para seguir viviendo y que… lo amo –Seung Hyun.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Flash Back</p><p> </p><p>Llevaban vigilando a unos mafiosos que habían matado a su padre pocas semanas atrás, no era simple venganza, debía encontrar una manera para detenerlos, seguían haciendo lo que se las daba la gana, maltrataban y amenazaban a la gente todo el tiempo y su padre fue una inocente víctima de esto. Con su amigo Taeyang planeaba enfrentarlos, lo único que tenían a su favor era que podían pelear bien, pero siendo honestos se estaban metiendo con una mafia, que si se veían obligados a usar no solo la fuerza también recurrirían a las armas. Pero esto le dejó de importar desde que vio como su padre era asesinado por ellos y él simplemente no pudo hacer nada. </p><p> </p><p>Taeyang, ¿él porque se arriesgaba tanto para ayudarlo?, fue su amigo desde siempre, el vecino de su casa que siempre era demasiado alegre y amable… leal y confiable. No quería meterlo en problemas, pero él insistía en ayudarlo, diciendo que el señor Choi también fue como un padre para él y que ahora que ya no estaba con ellos para regañarlos si se metían en problemas vengaría su muerte.</p><p> </p><p>Siempre se reunían en la terraza de su casa, allí pasaban la mayoría de su tiempo siempre y aparte tenían una amplia visión de esos hombres, se encontraban vigilándolos en esos instantes, necesitaban saber bien quién era el jefe de todos ellos, vieron a un hombre bajarse de un auto negro y lujoso que había estado parqueado allí hacia minutos, al estar frente a los que parecían ser sus escoltas fue reverenciado por todos ellos, definitivamente era él, ese hombre de no muy avanzada edad era el jefe, el hombre empezó a avanzar siendo seguido por sus guardaespaldas y rápidamente se agacharon escondiéndose.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Crees que ese sí sea el jefe de los que mataron a tu padre? –murmuró no muy seguro Taeyang.</p><p> </p><p>-Estoy seguro, viste como lo reverenciaron, si no fuera él -… le explicó, pero fue interrumpido.</p><p> </p><p>-Seung hyung, mira –con su dedo índice señalaba algo detrás de él mayor, este giró la cabeza y se alarmó de inmediato.</p><p> </p><p>En uno de los edificios siguientes, había un chico parado en todo el borde de la terraza, con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos y los ojos cerrados se balanceaba levemente sobre este.</p><p>  </p><p>
  <strong><em>Nosotros no podemos terminar, una separación es demasiado pronta para nosotros… no puedes simplemente abandonarme así, hay tantas cosas que no te he dicho aún… por favor no me dejes de esta manera </em>~<em>.</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Vio que abría los ojos y se acercaba más al borde, se paró de inmediato y saltó de la terraza en la que estaba a la del otro edificio con facilidad ya que no había demasiado espacio entre ellas, se apresuró hacia el chico y lo detuvo poniendo su mano sobre su hombro, este asustado giró a mirarlo y por primera vez Seung pudo ver de cerca el rostro de ese chico que parecía haber perdido la razón, no podía evitar sentir un poco de lastima.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Porque fuiste tú, yo… realmente porque fuiste tú, yo… no puedo, no puedo seguir de esta forma~.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>- ¿Qué ibas a hacer? –lo sacudió un poco para que reaccionara.</p><p> </p><p>El chico aún no respondía, ese tono de voz, tan grave y masculino, al Seung sentir la mirada de este sobre él lo soltó lentamente, ¿qué era este tipo de mirada?</p><p> </p><p>-Lo, lo siento –habló quedamente por primera vez, haciendo una leve reverencia, pasando de largo a Seung Hyun con la mirada baja.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué? –susurró desconcertado- cómo, ¿cómo te llamas? –logró decir girándose sobre el mismo, el chico le daba la espalda, pero se detuvo al escucharlo hablar.</p><p> </p><p>-… Ji Yong –soltó suavemente y siguió su camino, desapareciendo tras bajar por las escaleras del edificio.</p><p> </p><p>-Hyung, ¡hyung! –lo llamaba Taeyang- ven aquí, déjalo ser, ya evitaste que se tirara, solo déjalo –agitando su mano quitándole importancia al asunto- cada vez los adolescentes están más locos –hablando con una indignación sobre actuada a pesar de que ese chico probablemente era de su edad.</p><p> </p><p>Seung Hyun miraba preocupado el lugar por donde el chico se había ido, sentía que no lo quería dejar ir así, sentía que debía cuidarlo, quería saber por qué el menor pensaba quitarse la vida.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>La razón por la que vivo eres solo tú, por favor solamente no me dejes… tú eres mi amor, el amor que tanto anhelo~.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Pasaron unos días, no podía sacarse de la mente a ese chico, a Ji Yong, ¿por qué se sentía extraño cada que pensaba en él?, no se había vuelto loco, era solo que la forma como lo miró lo había traspasado como nadie había logrado hacerlo.</p><p> </p><p>Se había encontrado con Taeyang hacía un rato y este ahora le rogaba para que fueran a buscar algo de helado, era un verano insoportable, lo aceptaba.</p><p> </p><p>-No sé por qué te quejas, si en invierno, solo estás pensando en cuando llegará el verano –rodó los ojos al ver como este empezaba a hacer ojos de cachorro acto con el cual conseguía lo que quería- está bien –y derrotado bufó parándose para acompañarlo.</p><p> </p><p>-Eres el mejor hyung –animado empezó a seguirlo subiendo por el empinado de la calle- en serio, porqué existen calles así –se quejó nuevamente agitado.</p><p> </p><p>El mayor sonrió y pasando su brazo por encima de su hombro empezaron a subir corriendo, al llegar a la tienda Taeyang haciendo gala de su expresiva personalidad metió la cabeza al refrigerador donde estaban todos los helados, el mayor solo rio dejando que se refrescara, quiso hacer una broma y le empujó la cabeza adentrándolo más al refrigerador, rápidamente lo soltó y este sacó la cabeza riendo con él, Taeyang conociendo el gusto de ambos sacó un par de helados de sabor de limón y entraron para pagarlos.</p><p> </p><p>En el momento en que el menor sacaba su billetera para pagar alguien pusó un tercer helado del mismo sabor sobre la mesa, voltearon a mirar y se trataba del chico de la otra ocasión, pero ahora se veía diferente, estaba sonriendo, les estaba sonriendo, al verlo Seung no pudo evitar sonreír de la misma manera, eran observados por un Taeyang molesto que, tras pagar, miró inquieto al chico.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Eres la persona que solía amarme, aunque ahora no puedo acercarme a ti, ¿me anhelaras tanto como ahora yo te anhelo a ti? ~.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Se unió a ellos mientras subían por la calle, sonreían mientras comían el helado.</p><p> </p><p>-Hyung, gracias por el otro día –notó que su tono de vos también había cambiado, parecía otra persona a la que vio aquel día, pero sonrió, solo estaba feliz de verlo sonreír alegremente.</p><p>  </p><p>Más alejado de ellos, caminaba más rápido y sin mirarlos Taeyang, simplemente le molestaba ese chico, no se sentía cómodo con él.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? –preguntó Seung esperando una respuesta afirmativa, el chico sonrió y asintió dándole a entender que sí, Taeyang solo rodó los ojos.</p><p> </p><p>Lo llevaron a la terraza, donde antes solo se reunían ellos dos, se sentaron los tres juntos en una banca que había allí, pero era obvio la distancia de Taeyang con ellos y la cercanía entre Ji Yong y el mayor, que solo le ponía atención a él, dejando de lado a su amigo y el otro solÓ sonreía y asentía a todo lo que el mayor le decía.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Esa persona que yo amaba locamente… ¡Hello! ~.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> Taeyang estiró los brazos bostezando, se sentía irritado de solo verlos, y volteo la cabeza mirando a cualquier otro lugar con tal que no fueran ellos, Ji Yong lo notó, le dio una mirada rápida dejando de ponerle atención a lo que el mayor le mostraba, se sintió mal, quizás el otro pensaba que le quitaba a su amigo, no lo sabía de verdad.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyang terminó yéndose, excusándose con que necesitaba hacer cosas importantes dejándolos allí solos a los dos.</p><p> </p><p>-Ji Yong-ah –lo llamó de repente el mayor con una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿quieres dar un paseo conmigo? –cuestionó ante la mirada emocionada del aludido.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Porque te amaba, yo… porque realmente te amaba, yo… ~.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Manejaba su moto por las calles de Seúl con un feliz Ji Yong atrás, este estiraba sus brazos y gritaba entusiasmado, giró a mirarlo rápidamente y sonrió, amaba verlo sonreír, verlo feliz.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sufro, sufro tanto que hasta podría morir… ¿puedes verme morir y sin vida? ~.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ji Yong un poco indeciso bajó los brazos lentamente y sonriendo rodeó a su hyung en un abrazo. Se detuvieron bajo un gran puente y se bajaron, Seung se apoyó en la moto de igual manera el menor lo imitó, sus miradas algo incomodas se encontraron, pero siguieron su rumbo, el mayor sonreía, Ji Yong miró la mano de este, cerró los ojos y con valentía empezó a juntar su mano con la del mayor, él lo miró sonriendo y ya estas unidas lo sostuvo con fuerzas.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Por favor, tan solo regresa a mi… tu eres mi amor, el amor que tanto anhelo, eres la persona que solía amarme… aunque ahora no pueda acercarme a ti, ¿me anhelaras tanto, como ahora yo te anhelo a ti?... esa persona que yo amaba locamente… ~.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Taeyang.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Tras anochecer iba camino a casa solo, estaba molesto, no con su amigo, si no con ese tal chico, había aparecido de la nada y parecía que se había convertido en la persona más importante para Seung, eso lo estaba irritando de sobre manera.  Se detuvo en seco y su cuerpo en un reflejo rápido se escondió tras la pared de una casa, allí estaban esos hombres, los escoltas del mafioso, eran aproximadamente cinco y no sabía qué hacer, pero debía aprovechar esa oportunidad, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón su celular y le marcó rápidamente a su amigo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Si nosotros terminamos de esta forma… si este es realmente el final, quisiera volver atrás, a ese momento en el que aún no nos conocíamos~.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>No muy lejos de allí, en la terraza de la casa de Seung, estaba el mayor con Ji Yong, le enseñaba un mapa, mientras le explicaba dónde quedaba cada sitio que era señalado en este, el menor no le ponía mucha atención, solo sonreía y lo miraba.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Estas cansado? –le preguntó preocupado, ya que era tarde.</p><p> </p><p>-No hyung, es solo que… - tratando de explicarse tímidamente.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><em>Si es demasiado tarde, si es demasiado tarde… creo que voy a terminar conmigo mismo, porque la vida es demasiado dura</em>~<em>.</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Taeyang al no ver respuesta de su amigo tomó aire nervioso, debía encargarse de eso él solo, no podía fallarle a Seung, recordó lo que le hicieron al padre de este, había prometido ayudarle a vengarlo. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo que lo ayudara a defenderse y encontró un palo de madera, lo cogió sujetándolo con firmeza y salió de su escondite.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><em>Si nosotros realmente terminamos de esta forma, si este es realmente el final</em>, <em>quisiera volver atrás, a ese momento en el que aún no nos conocíamos ~.</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>-Es solo que… ¿Qué? –repitió el mayor sonriendo para que él continuara hablando.</p><p> </p><p>Ji Yong no dijo nada más y aprovechando la cercanía con el rostro del mayor para unir sus labios con los de este, se separaron después de unos segundos, Seung hyun sonrió.</p><p> </p><p>-Es solo que… te amo –susurró Ji Yong terminando su oración, el mayor lo miró, estaba feliz, estaba sinceramente feliz.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Si es demasiado tarde, si es demasiado tarde… Creo que voy a terminar conmigo mismo, porque la vida es demasiado dura… ~.</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Golpeó la espalda de uno de los guardaespaldas usando el palo de madera, el hombre cayó contra el piso, pero uno de los otros que estaba sentado reaccionó y lo golpeó en el abdomen dejándolo tumbado en el suelo, los demás lo empezaron a patear por todo el cuerpo, Taeyang trataba de cubrir su rostro usando sus brazos mientras escupía sangre por los golpes que estaba recibiendo, y tras dejarlo inconsciente en el piso los hombres se detuvieron escapando.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tengo algo que decirle a mi amigo… sé feliz… siempre te ayudare en cualquier momento -Taeyang.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Por mi amigo, te dije que quería morir.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sugerencia: -A las personas que no conozcan la canción o si la conocen y no han visto el video de esta, les recomiendo que lo vean, Huh Gak - "I told you i wanna die".</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capítulo 2 – Por mi amigo, te dije que quería morir.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Taeyang al recuperar la conciencia se levantó del piso como pudo, sus pasos se tambaleaban mientras se tomaba con un mano el abdomen y con la otra se sujetaba la cabeza, se sentía tan mareado que pensó que se volvería a derrumbar en el suelo, solo debía aguantar un poco más y llegar a la terraza.</p><p> </p><p>Le mandó un mensaje a Seung, lo esperó sentado tratando de recuperar el aliento, se sentía molesto y frustrado por haber sido golpeado de tal manera, ¿Por qué su amigo no estuvo allí con él?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Así te llevo en mis pensamientos, incluso recuerdo los momentos interminables, si tan solo hoy pudiera verte la espalda… tan solo por un momento…~.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lo vio llegar corriendo y sentarse a su lado con una mirada culpable y lastimosa mientras reparaba las heridas de su rostro, no le permitió que lo siguiera inspeccionando y volteo el rostro.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? –preguntó alzando la voz- ¡por qué te metiste con ellos solo! –lo regañó gritándole, pero se calló al recordar que el menor lo había llamado y él no había acudido a su llamada, su amigo seguía con la mirada apartada, tragó con dificultad y se paró saliendo de allí con pasos apresurados.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyang lo siguió con la mirada, al principio estaba enfadado pero ahora se sentía preocupado por lo que su amigo estuviera pensando en hacer, fuera lo que fuera de seguro tenía que ver con esos hombres </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>No puedo decir otra cosa que no sea que quiero morir, no puedo soportar una vida sin ti, solo espero por tu regreso… ~.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Seung se montó en su moto y aceleró a toda velocidad, había quedado de recoger a Ji Yong antes pero ahora los planes habían cambiado un poco, por su mente pasaban muchas cosas y solo podía sentir ira y rencor hacia esas personas que primero le habían quitado la vida a su padre y ahora había herido a su amigo, no podía aguantar tolerarlo más.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sin embargo, ahora no estás aquí, por favor te extraño demasiado… te amo ~.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Cerca de allí caminaba un sonriente y emocionado Ji Yong con dirección un paradero donde el mayor le había pedido que lo esperara mientras llegaba por él, apretó entre sus manos el casco que Seung le había dado antes y tras esto se sentó en la banca y lo depositó a su lado con cuidado.</p><p> </p><p>No dejaba de mirar hacia los lados esperando ver la moto del mayor a lo lejos, él había prometido no demorar mucho, pero la ansiedad le hacía sentir como si ya una eternidad hubiese pasado.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Soy tan tonto, no puedo dejarte ir… me vuelvo loco, es absurdamente asfixiante, paso toda la noche tratando de sacarte de mi mente… pero, todavía ~.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Seung entró por un lugar que parecía ser solo bodegas, conocía ese lugar, antes con Taeyang había seguido a esos mafiosos hacia allí, parecía ser el lugar donde se reunían y de seguro se encontraban todos ahí, detuvo la moto y se bajó de esta decidido a pelar, pero antes de acercarse más sintió su celular vibrar en su chaqueta, lo sacó dudosamente y vio que era un mensaje del menor, no quería leerlo en momentos como esos, pero termino haciéndolo.</p><p> </p><p>-<em>Hyung estoy donde me dijiste esperándote, no te olvides de mi… hace frio </em>–apretó el celular entre su mano, era difícil elegir, quería verlo era cierto, pero por otra parte debía terminar con algo que había planeado desde ese día en el cual perdió a su padre, tomar venganza por su padre, por su amigo. Guardó el celular donde antes estaba y ahora en su mano sujetaba una barra de metal mientras daba pasos sigilosos.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>No puedo decir otra cosa que no sea que quiero morir, no puedo soportar una vida sin ti… solo espero por tu regreso, sin embargo, ahora tu no estás aquí, por favor… te extraño demasiado~.</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p> Su presencia fue notada rápidamente, los miró de frente y se preparó para pelear, corrió hasta ellos y empezó a golpearlos con la barra ágilmente dejándolos heridos en el piso cada vez haciéndose paso entre ellos, recibió el primer golpe en una de sus mejillas tirándolo al piso, pero se levantó con facilidad y siguió defendiéndose.</p><p> </p><p>Solo quedaban dos hombres de pie mirándolo, él ya estaba muy cansado, pero se trató de levantar en cuanto vio como uno de ellos se iba y el otro parecía querer enfrentarlo, sus pies no obedecían a sus intenciones se ayudaba de sus brazos, pero aun así no lograba estar de pie, volteó el rostro al sentir que alguien lo alzaba del brazo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Te extraño a morir ¡sí!, si tan solo el cielo me permitiera tenerte… aun si muero no puedo abandonarte, no puedo dejarte de lado ¡oh! No, no, no… ¿Quién soy de todos modos? ~.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Vio a JTaeyang ayudándolo a mantenerse de pie, este sin mirarlo se mordió el labio inferior mirando el hombre vestido de negro parado frente a ellos, Seung no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado y agradecido con su amigo que, en comparación con él, siempre estaba allí para ayudarlo y en momentos con ese no sabía cómo agradecerle por tanto.</p><p> </p><p>Sus miradas se encontraron y no hubo necesidad de palabras para entender lo que el menor le quería decir, debía apresurarse y seguía al hombre que segundos antes había dejado el lugar para adentrarse aún más en la bodega.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Aun si muero no puedo dejarte, porque te amo, no me dejes…~.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Taeyang infló las mejillas al ver correr a Seung adelantándose, retuvo el aire y luego exhaló, miró al hombre como se acercaba a él, agitó su mano para luego apretarla en forma de puño y golpear a su adversario quien no demoro en responderle con más golpes uno de estos impacto en su rostro haciéndolo retroceder tambaleándose, ya estaba demasiado adolorido y cansado por los golpes que recibió antes y no se sentía con las suficientes fuerzas para aguantar tanto como quisiera.</p><p> </p><p>El hombre de negro no lo dejo recuperarse del todo y lo siguió atacando con patadas y golpes, trataba de defenderse y en uno de esos intentos le golpeó en las costillas con fuerza haciendo al hombre mayor distraerse aprovechando esto para golpear su cara con una patada, hacía lo mejor que podía, lo mejor para ayudar a su amigo.</p><p> </p><p>Pero estaba sin aliento y cayó al piso por un empujón, había logrado lastimar al otro pero no se comparaba con lo herido que él estaba, se tomó el cuello ya que se sentía ahogado, mantuvo sus ojos abiertos.</p><p> </p><p>-<em>Porque papa se ha ido siento un poco de soledad, pero porque tu has estado siempre conmigo no me siento del todo solo… por ser mi amigo, gracias -</em> recordó lo que Seung le había dicho antes.</p><p> </p><p>Y esto le dio fuerzas para volver a levantarse y aunque tambaleara se abalanzó con todas las energías que le quedaban sobre ese hombre que antes lo miraba riendo y ahora tosía sangre en el piso, lo vio intentar ponerse de pie también pero no le dio oportunidad de hacerlo dejándolo en el piso tras darle con una de sus rodillas en el rostro, trató de respirar con tranquilidad al notar que este no parecía tener fuerzas de levantarse más, no tenía entre sus planes descansar así que caminó con paso lento dirigiéndose al lugar donde vio desaparecer a Seung y a ese hombre minutos antes.</p><p> </p><p>Seung estaba preocupado por haber dejado a su amigo atrás pero no contaba con el tiempo para ponerse a pensar tanto sobre eso, estando a escasos pasos de ese hombre que parecía no haber notado su presencia lo tomó del hombro haciéndolo girar y sin perder la oportunidad lo dio un golpe en la mejilla tirándolo al suelo mientras lo veía allí recordó todo, recordó como su padre fue violentado por esas personas.</p><p> </p><p>El jefe de ellos que tenía a su voluntad en el piso sacó su cartera, parecía ofrecerle ¿dinero? Él no quería dinero, por dinero nunca hubiera llegado tan lejos así que se pusó sobre él y empezó a golpearlo produciendo que de la boca de este saliera sangre.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Tengo que vivir, tengo que sonreír</em>” pero antes de dar un golpe más su mirada se distrajo en la cartera de aquel hombre que permanecía tirada en el suelo, acercó su mano hasta esta y la sujetó entre sus dedos.</p><p> </p><p>Ji Yong, era Ji Yong quien aparecía en esta al lado del asesino de su padre sonriendo alegremente, posó su dedo pulgar sobre la imagen del menor manteniendo una expresión de asombro.</p><p>  </p><p>Un gemido salió por su boca, el hombre con el que había dejado a Taeyang antes lo acababa apuñalado por el costado y antes de poder reaccionar su boca se abría tratando de recuperar el aliento y por su mente las imágenes de los momentos felices junto a Ji Yong no dejaban de aparecer, alguien separó a ese hombre de él, su amigo había llagado para salvarlo… de nuevo este lo levantó al escuchar las sirenas de policía acercarse empujándolo para que corriera y saliera de allí.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyang lo miraba irse, pero fue tomado por sorpresa por el mismo hombre de antes el cual lo atravesó con algo punzante en el abdomen, cayó en sus rodillas al hombre soltarlo y salir corriendo, una de sus manos se posó en el lugar donde fue atravesado, la alzó mirando la sangre que salía de la herida empezando a toser en su rostro se dibujaba una mirada perdida.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Por favor, te extraño demasiado, te extraño a morir ¡sí!, si tan solo el cielo me permitiera tenerte… aun si muero no puedo abandonarte, no puedo dejarte de lado ¡oh! No, no, no… ¿Quién soy de todos modos? ~.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ji Yong estaba preocupado y triste, ya llevaba demasiado rato esperando a Seung Hyun y no dejaba de pensar que quizás este no quería verlo y por esa razón lo había dejado allí solo.</p><p> </p><p>Seung por otra parte se había montado en su moto sin mirar atrás, estaba en estado de inconciencia y lo único en lo que su mente estaba ocupada era en Ji Yong y en llegar a la parada de bus donde este de seguro seguía esperándolo.</p><p> </p><p>El menor se paró y de nuevo trató de comprobar mirando a los lados si veía a Seung a lo lejos, al no verlo se mordió el labio inferior y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas, ¿por qué se sentía tan triste? Acaso dudaba del mayor, ¿por qué su corazón era tan débil?, bajó la cabeza, ya era demasiado tarde y decidió irse dejando olvidado el casco que el mayor la había dado en la banca de aquel paradero.</p><p> </p><p>La sangre recorría su frente y ya su vista se encontraba nublada, manejaba por la mitad de la calle y sus ojos por un momento se cerraron impidiéndole ver el carro que pitaba a escasos centímetros suyos, este no logro chocar con él pero de cualquier manera perdió el control de la moto cayendo de esta de manera algo violenta, insistió a su cuerpo que se levantara y una vez de pie se quitó el casco y lo llevó sujeto con una mano, su mirada no se quitaba del paradero y de los escasos centímetros que le faltaban para llegar a este, arrastrando su pie y con pasos tambaleantes llegó viendo que Ji Yong ya no estaba… solo un casco se podía ver allí, cayó de rodillas al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos, después el resto de su cuerpo tocó el piso con su mirada y brazo estirado al punto donde Ji Yong ya no estaba.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-Cuando vaya a verte, voy a decirte algo… finalmente he encontrado a alguien especial, por fin estaremos juntos… Te amo, esperare por ti… -Ji Yong. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo!<br/>*este trabajo ya lo había subido en otra plataforma en el pasado bajo otro seudónimo*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>